A Highschool Life
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Als een nieuwe school geopend is, verwachte de nieuwe leerlingen niet . Dat het hun leven kon verranderen, welkom op Maniga High School !


**Hey iedereen !Ik had dezen allang in mijn gedachte, en dacht van wat als ik een paar Anime 's pak . En ze samen op één school zet ? Natuurlijk heb sommige nooit gedaan, dus kunnen ze OOC zijn :( En sommige zijn ook Genderbendert dat je het weet **

**Story ! : A Highschool Life**

**Genre : Romance/Friendschip/Angst/Drama/Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T Rated ( misschien gaat het hoger )**

**Taal : Dutch**

**Summary : Als een nieuwe school geopend is, verwachte de nieuwe leerlingen niet . Dat het hun leven kon verranderen, welkom op Maniga High School !**

**Extra 's**

**Yaoi/Yuri/Hetreo/Crossdressing/Fem-Male/Male-Fem/Songs & Meer ! **

**( Hoofdpersonages )**

**Kurosaki Ichigo (femIchigo)**

**Uzumaki Naru (femNaruto)**

**Monkey D. Luffyko (femLuffy)**

**Asakura Yohana (femYoh)**

**Lamperouge Leloucia (femLelouch)**

**Vargas Lovina (femSItaly)**

**Sawada Tsunami (femTsuna)**

**Shiba Kaien**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Portgas D . Ace**

**Kyoyama Noa (MaleAnna)**

**Kururugi Suzaku**

**Cariedo Antonio**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Natuurlijk zal ik ook een Personages Info chapter maken, zo iets na chapter 10 ! **

* * *

" Gaap " Zeide een meisje met kort zwart haar, als ze naar buiten keek . Naar het plattenland waar de koeien en paarden, zich feesten op de groene gras . De lucht was blauw paar wolken hier en daar, en de zon scheen fell . Maar het was niet warm, het was een perfecte dag ." Een perfecte dag om te gaan voetballen ." Zeide Monkey D . Luffyko als ze haar bal onder, haar voet hield en het heen en weer bewoog . Ze droeg haar nieuwe school uniform, het was een wit bloesje met een rode kraag . Haar rok had de zelfde kleur als de kraag, en het kwam tot haar Knieén . Ze droeg nog een zwarte kousen broek er onder, en haar schoenen waren ook nieuw . Als ze mooi bruin nog waren ." Dit is zo saai ! " Gaapte ze harder maar ze merkte, dat de trein zo meteen bij haar eind bestemming is . Dus pakte ze haar rugzak, en haar tas als ze haar bal . In haar ander arm hield zo dat ze die niet verloor, ze keek sip als ze haar pet wou aan doen . Maar op haar nieuwe school, mag je geen zonnebrillen, petten of een gsm en ander onnodige dingen . Mee nemen naar de school, plus het past niet wat ze nu aan heeft . Als ze van de trein af gaat, kijkt ze rond als ze hem zag . Maar zag hem nergens staan ." Waar is die nu ! " Luffyko was moe, ze had honger en ze wou haar schooldag meteen af hebben ." Lu-CHAN ! " Ze draaide haar om, maar heeft meteen spijt er van . Als ze in de armen kwam van haar grootvader ." Ik heb je zo gemist ! Oh het is zo fijn om jou te zien ! " De man had niet door dat Luffyko 's gezicht, tegen zijn borstkast was gedrukt . En dat ze geen adem bijna kreeg ." Ja opa ! Ik heb het al begrepen ! Laat me gaan nu . " Schreeuwde ze als ze los probeerde te komen ." Oh kom op nou, wees niet zo tegen je grootvader ." Zeide hij lachent en nam haar mee naar de auto, hij pakte haar spullen terwijl ze de auto in ging ." Was het een lange reis ? " Vroeg hij als hij de auto starte ." Het vielde mee ." Zeide ze terwijl ze de bal, in haar handen hield . En rond draaide terwijl ze er naar keek, haar grootvader had haar gezichts uitdrukking door . En zuchte zachtjes als hij een hand op haar schouder legde ." Het komt wel goed ." Maar Luffyko antwoorde niet, ze sloot haar ogen als ze wou slapen . Hij liet haar en reed weg van de trein station .

" Oh man ! Ik kom zo echt telaat ! " Schreeuwde Namikaze Naru als ze haar schoenen aan deed, vandaag was de eerste dag in haar nieuwe school . En ze komt al te laat ! " Dit is verdomme pap zijn schuld ." Zeide ze kwaad als ze haar rugzak aan het zoeken is ." Waar is hij nu ! " Riep ze kwaad ze had niet door, dat de deur open was en dat iemand binnen kwam . Terwijl ze met haar hoofd, onder haar bed was kijken . " Zoek je dezen misschien ? " Naru verschrok haarzelf en botste haar hoofd, en jammerde van de pijn die vormde ." Sorry gaat het ? " Vroeg haar zus Kushina lachent als ze Naru ophelpte staan ." Ja ..." Ze pakte haar rugzak ." Waar zat die ? " " Buiten naast je deur je had die daar gister avond gezet, zodat je die niet zou vergeten dat als je uit je kamer loopt . Dat je het achter zou laten ." Naru keek naar haar ." Echt ? Ik herriner het mij niet ." Zeide ze met een zucht, Kushina glimlachte en aaide haar hoofd ." Kom nou Knucle head laten we door gaan, voor dat wij beide te laat zijn ! " Beide zusjes gingen de kamer uit ." Mam, Pap ! Naru en ik zijn al naar school, tot straks ! " Riep Kushina hun moeder keek naar hun, als ze de afwas was aan het doen . Terwijl haar man de krant rustig las ." Wees voorzichtig ! " Riep ze ." En Naru gedraag je, Kushina let op je zusje heb je mij gehoord ! " Naru en Kushina lachte als ze het huis uit rende ." Tot straks bye ! " Riep Naru als hun moeder naar buiten ging, als haar dochters alsof deden dat ze haar niet hoorde ." Heb een leuke dag !" Riep ze nog hard en ging dan naar binnen . Naru en Kushina rende naar de bus halte, als ze de bus zagen aan komen . Ze lieten een kaartje zien, en gingen ergens zitten waar plaats was . Er waren veel mensen in de bus, veel jongeren die als hun naar school gaan . Naru merkte dat veel van hun ook rot jongeren waren, en negeerde hun als ze naar buiten keek ." Ik vraag me af hoe school zou zijn . " Zeide Kushina als ze haar rood kraag tegoei deed . " Wel ik denk dat het okay is ." Zeide Naru als ze naar Kushina keek, die haarzelf probeerde optemaken voor de nieuwe school . " Waarom zo nerveus ? Je kon ook op je oude school blijven hoor , je moet niet van mij mee gaan . " Kushina stak haar tong uit ." Iemand moet op jou letter Naru-chan, en wie is nog beter dan je eigen zus ! " Zeide ze trots Naru lachte nerveus ." Wel huh ... Ik zelf ? " Kushina keek kwaad naar Naru ." Maar aan de ander kant jij zijt ook goed ." Zeide ze als ze niet wou, dat Kushina zo eng keek naar haar ." Goed ! Nou huh ... Wat was de school ook al weer ? " " Je weet nog niet eens hoe de school heet ? ! En dan was je kwaad, dat ik een jongens uniform wou hebben ! " Wel hallo ! Waarom zou ze niet, de meisjes uniform is echt niks voor haar . Ze is echt niet gemaakt voor rokken, ze voelde haar bijna bloot er mee ! Plus ze heeft sinds haar 3de nooit een rok aangedaan, en met haar tomboy eer wilt ze ook geen aan doen . Dit kwets haar tomboy eer eigenlijk wel ." Oh kom je ziet er nice uit, ik denk dat je hier mee een vriendje zult vinden in no time ! " Grijnsde Kushina naar haar jongere zusje, die kwaad keek met een rood gezicht ." Ik wil geen, ik woon liever alleen later ." Kushina lachte zachtjes als ze het probeerde te verbergen, wat ze heel slecht deed ." Vertel het jezelf maar ... Maar huh de naam ? " Naru haalde haar schouders op, als ze een papier uit haar rugzak haalde ." Laat eens zien ..." Ze keek naar de papier die naar hun huis was gestuurd, omdat er een nieuwe school was ." Maniga High School ."

Ichigo zat in de auto met haar vader, als hij nerveus keek naar het rode licht ." Oh god ik hoop dat je niet te laat komt voor jou nieuwe dag ! " Zeide hij als hij naar haar keek, hij glimlachte nerveus het is net alsof . Hij naar de nieuwe school ging in plaats van zij ." Ik hoop het ook natuurlijk, maar het is niet zo erg hoor . We hebben geen lessen voor de middag , ik geloof dat we tijd genoeg hebben . Het begint pas om 10 uur weet je ." Het was nog maar 8:45, maar dat maakt niet uit . De school was niet echt ver van haar huis, ze kon ook met de fiets gaan . Maar haar vader wou haar echt brengen ." Kom op Ichigo laat wat nerveusheid zien ." Kurosaki Ichigo rolde haar ogen als haar vader, zich gedroeg als een kind die iets on eerlijk vond ." Is het niet goed genoeg dat ik ... Papa groen licht ." Zeide ze ." Huh ? Oh ja ." En reed door naar haar school ." Maar he zou je oude school niet missen, je kunt nog ..." Maar Ichigo onderbrak haar vader, als hij weer nerveus deed ." Papa het gaat het echt, ik heb hier voor gekozen en ik ga hier mee door ." Zeide ze tegen hem ." Geen zorgen heb vertrouwen er in okay, en als het echt niks word . Dan ja ... We zien wel okay ! " Okay nu maakt het haar echt nerveus, wat als het niks vind ? Wat als niemand haar daar moet ? Ze is eigenlijk ook van haar oude school weggegaan, omdat ze haar daar niet moesten . Omdat ze oranje haar had, de leerkrachten lieten haar ook voor veel dingen zakken . Sinds ze haar ook niet moesten, voor hun leek ze een rebel, een punk, iemand die problemen zoekt . " Ichigo ..." Haar vader keek bezorgd, maar Ichigo liet het niet merken . Dat ze ook best bezorgd er over is ." Alles komt goed okay ! " Ze gaf hem een glimlach, om hem te laten zien . Dat ze het toch wou proberen ." Okay dan ... We zijn er . " Zeide hij als hij voor de poort stopte, Ichigo deed de deur open ." Wel ik zie je straks dan he ." Zeide ze ." Tot straks heb een goede dag op school okay ! " Glimlachte haar vader ." En blijf van de jongens af ! " Ichigo sloeg de deur dicht met een rood gezicht, als haar vader weg reed . Blijkbaar met een lach, als hij zijn dochters gezicht zag . Ze keek rond gelukkig heeft niemand het gehoord, en ze liep door naar de school . Het was groot en zag er ook nieuw uit, het was best een prachtig gebouw . " Maniga High School ." Zeide ze als ze een papiertje uit haar tas haalde .

Asakura Yohana keek met een slaperige gezicht, naar buiten als ze haar koptelefoon aan had . Ze luisterde naar Bob 's muziek, als ze op weg ging naar haar nieuwe school . Haar ouders hadden haar en haar broer meteen ingeschreven, in de nieuwe school en snel toen het al openbaar kwam . Voor de schooljaren die zullen komen, Yohana kon het niet schelen eigenlijk . Ze zat goed in haar oude school, ze kon slapen in de les zonder gezien te worden . En haar was een verstop plek, zodat ze ook de gym kon vermijden . De school was rustig en relax, wie weet hoe haar nieuwe school wel uit ziet . Stel je voor dat ze enge leerkrachten hebben, en haar nablijving geven voor een jaar lang ! Yohana rilde van de woord nablijving, op haar oude school wil je er echt geen hebben . Ze keek naar haar broer, en rolde haar ogen als ze zag wat hij doen was . " Wel het is niet tegen alle vrouwen, dat ik sexy noem alleen voor jou ." Zeide hij als hij flirt met een meisje, van een ander school die rood was als een tomaat ." Player ." zeide Yohana ze droeg een wit shirt, met een rood kraag haar rok was ook rood . Ze is gewend aan uniformen, sinds haar oude school het had ... Okay nu moet ze stoppen aan haar oude school te denken, en haar nieuwe school ook een kans geven ." Dat denk ik ook ." Zeide haar tweeling broer Hao, als hij naast haar ging zitten . " Stop mijn gedachte te lezen ." Antwoorde ze terug, haar broer droeg een wit bloes . Met een rood kraag en een blauwe donkere jeans broek . " Sorry sis can't not do ." En gaf een knip oog naar een paar meisjes, die naar hem waren kijken . Ze keken met een rood gezicht en een glimlach er op weg . " Stop met meisjes hun harten te spelen Hao ." " Waarom dat ? Jaloers ? " Yohana stak haar tong uit ." In je dromen misschien neh ." Hao keek voor zich ." Misschien ..." Yohana keek naar hem, als ze haar muziek uit deed . Bob 's stem luide nog hard er uit ." Wat zei je ? " Vroeg ze als ze door had, dat ze hem niet had gehoord ." Nothing ." Zeide hij schijnheilig ." Vertel op ! " Maar voor dat Hao iets kon zeggen, kwamen 2 ander meisjes naar hun toe ." Hey jullie hebben de zelfde uniform als ons ! " Zeide de roodharige ." Ik ben Uzumaki Kushina en dit mijn zusje Naru ." Naru keek naar haar ." Ik kan het wel ook zelf zeggen grote zus ." " Ik ben Asakura Hao en dit is ..." Maar Yohana onderbrak hem, als ze Kushina een hand gaf . " Asakura Yohana ." Glimlachte ze naar haar ." Wij gaan naar Maniga High School, blijkbaar jullie ook ! " Zeide ze als ze Naru ook een hand geeft, Naru gaf ook Hao een hand . Maar dan plots kuste Hao haar hand 's rug ." Ik heb nooit zo iemand mooi gezien als u ." Yohana zuchte als ze merkte dat haar broer weer wou flirten ." Daar gaat hij weer ..." Kushina keek met een rood gezicht, als een knape gast haar zus 's hand kuste ." Huh ? Wat zijt gij over bezig ? " Vroeg Naru als ze niks van de geflirt merkte ." Over jou natuurlijk ." Lachte Hao ." Ah sorry maar huh ... Hoe zeg ik dit nou ... Fu ..." Maar Kushina hield haar handen over haar mond ." Let niet op haar, ze heeft een beetje een taalgebruik ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, terwijl Naru lastig keek naar haar ." Huh natuurlijk ." Hao heeft het genoteerd dat hij beter niet, met Uzumaki Naru zou gaan flirten ." Ik denk dat we af moeten ." Zeide Yohana als ze naar buiten keek, en een groot gebouw in zicht zag ." Ah daar is het ! Kom Kushina ! " Riep Naru als ze Kushina 's handen weg deed, en haar mee uit de bus trok . Hao en Yohana volgde hun, en alle 4 keken ze met grote ogen . Als de school groter leek te zijn, van dichter bij Naru 's mond viel open ." Dit is de school ? ! " Ze pakte haar papier en keek naar de foto ." Het lijkt kleiner ! " Kushina, Hao en Yohana keken stomverbaasd naar haar ." Natuurlijk het is een foto ! " Riep Kushina .

Lovina Vargas is heel lastig en kwaad, ze keek met kwade ogen naar haar zusje . Die hun heeft laten verdwalen in de gangen ." Veee sorry sorella ! " Riep Feliciana Vargas als ze naar de map keek, die ze kregen aan de deur ." Natuurlijk kunt jij geen kaart lezen Feli, dus waarom geef je verdomme die niet aan mij ! Toen we binnen gingen ! " Riep Lovina kwaad ." Veee sorry ! " Lovina pakte haar de kaart af, tegen haar zus 's hoesting als ze zielig keek ." Stop er mee je ziet er belachelijk uit ." Feliciana knikte ja ." Eens zien waar zitten wij eigenlijk ..." Ze keek naar de kaart, het is niet dat ze het niet begreep . Maar ze wist the hell niet waar ze zaten ." Als we zo te laat zijn, is het jou schuld Feli ." De twee zussen liepen door, de gangen waren vol met nieuwe leerlingen . Die zelf hun weg probeerde te zoeken, Lovina keek niet naar hun . Als ze haar zus 's hand vast hield, en hun zelf hun weg vonden . Lovina dacht na over dezen school, het leek best groot en Feli en zij . Hebben een paar verschillende klassen, ze wilt niet dat haar zus zou verdwalen . Maar ze zou iemand hebben dan, die haar de weg zou wijzen . Misschien haar nieuwe vrienden ... " Veee sorella wat is er ? Je zijt zo stil ." Zeide Feliciana als ze naar haar zus keek ." Het is niks ." Zeide Lovina ze wilt Feliciana niet bezorgd maken, hallo ! Zij is de oudere zus, zij moet op de jongere passen . Maar natuurlijk zou het moeilijk gaan, als Feliciana nieuwe vrienden zou krijgen . Ze weet nog toen Feliciana 's oude vrienden, in Italy haar niet moesten . Ze zijn blij dat Lovina weg is, maar hebben verdriet dat Feliciana met haar mee ging ' ik ga over al waar sorella is ! ' . " Waarom zijt je eigenlijk mee gekomen ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze naar Feliciana keek ." Huh ? Oh omdat ik sorella niet alleen wil laten ! Ik zou thuis missen, maar mijn sorella het meest ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach, natuurlijk Feliciana zou op zo een vraag glimlachen . Lovina zuchte en keek van haar weg, ze keek dan naar de map ." Fuck this ! We zijn verdwaal verdomme ! " " Vee sorella niet te veel vloeken, de leerkrachten zullen het niet leuk vinden ! " Zeide Feliciana ." Ja en dan ? " Plots liepe een jongen naar hun, hij had blauw ogen en blond haar . " Sorry maar ik hoorde wat u zeide, als u wilt kan ik helpen ." Zeide hij ." Hell ..." Maar Feliciana nam zijn hand ." Dank u ! ik ben Feliciana Vargas, dit is mijn sorella Lovina ! " Lovina keek van hem weg ." Ik ben Ludwig Beilschmidt ik geloof, dat u naar de hoofdcentrum moet gaan . Wel ik kan jullie er naar toe brengen ." Lovina keek kwaad en ging voor hem staan ." En hoe weten wij als je ons er echt daar brengt ? " Ludwig keek naar haar, en begon beetje nerveus te worden ." Wel ... Ik beloof u dat ik je er veilig naar toe breng ." Zeide hij ." Okay Luddy breng ons naar de hoofdcentrum ! " Lovina keek ongelovig naar haar zus ." CHIGI ! Wat zijt jij bezig ! " Feliciana glimlachte als ze Ludwig 's en Lovina 's armen pakte ." Kom op sorella ! Dit word leuk ! " Ja maar wat nog meer zit in dat leuk van jou ?

Leloucia Lamperouge heeft een hekel aan, zo veel lawaai in één plek . Ze keek met een gezicht, naar de nieuwe leerlingen die hun plaats zochte . En met de mensen naast hun prate, om elkaar beter te leren kennen . Leloucia keek weg van hun, en terug naar haar boek . Die ze was aan het lezen, ze moet niks van niemand . Ze is perfect alleen met haar boeken, de enigste waar ze liever mee praat . Is haar zusje Nunnally maar zij zit in Londen, en Leloucia zou haar alleen in de vakanties kunnen bezoeken . Leloucia wou eigenlijk niet gaan, naar dezen nieuwe school maar ze had geen keuze . Sinds haar moeder haar hier heeft ingeschreven, sinds ze wou dat Leloucia een leven lijde . Wel dat deed ze ook, in Londen is dat niet goed genoeg ." Hey kan ik hier zitten ? " Vroeg een jongen met kort bruin haar, en groene ogen die in Leloucia 's paarse ogen keek ." Doe wat je wilt ." Was haar antwoord en de jongen nam het aan, dat hij mochte zitten en hij zat . De twee waren stil de jongen keek naar haar ." Huh ik ben Kururugi Suzaku, aangenaam kennis making ." Zeide hij ." Lamperouge Leloucia . " De jongen glimlachte ." Ah wat een mooie naam ." Leloucia keek naar hem, hij leek echt op een jongens jongen . De perfect jongens gezicht er voor, zijn ogen gaven een straling van leven . En leek ook een licht kleur te hebben, en als Leloucia had goed had . Sport hij ook graag ." Zijt je nieuw hier ? Ah wat een stomme vraag, ik bedoel in dit land ... Je lijkt op een buiten lander, niet dat het slecht is ik kom van Japan ." Japan ? Nou dat is het land die Leloucia heel graag had ." Echt ? Het is een prachtig land ." Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Vind je ? Dank je wel ." Met een blos op zijn wangen ." Ik kom van Engeland 's hoofstad Londen ." Zeide ze ." Ah ja ik heb er van gehoord, ik ben er op vakantie een keer geweest . Mijn engels was niet zo goed jammer genoeg ..." Zeide hij ." Je leert het wel ." Zeide Leloucia als ze haar boek dicht deed ." Het gaat beginnen ." Zeide ze als ze merkte dat er veel mensen nu binnen waren .

Sawada Tsunami zat nerveus op haar stoel, als ze keek naar de mensen die over al zaten . Ze was een beetje bang maar ze voelde haarzelf, niet meer zo nerveus toen ze in de auto zat met haar moeder . Ze zat tussen twee meisjes die ze had ontmoet, toen ze in de school verdwaald rond liep . Rechts zat Gokudera Haruhi en links Yamamoto Tatsuki ." Dit is best gezellig ." Zeide Tatsuki ." Shut up ." Was Haruhi 's antwoord Tatsuki glimlachte ." Nerveus Haruhi-chan ? " Haruhi 's mond viel open ." What the fuck ? Noem me niet dat ! " Zeide ze kwaad ." Rustig Gokudera-san of anders, worden we buiten gegooid ." Zeide Tsunami en ze keek dan naar Tatsuki . " Plaag astublieft Gokudera-san niet zo Yamamoto-san ." Tatsuki lachte zachtjes op dat ." Natuurlijk sorry Tsuna-chan ze is zo leuk om te plagen weet je . " Tsunami zuchte ze denkt dat Haruhi en Tatsuki niet goed, met elkaar zullen omgaan . " Kom op niet vechten ." Zeide ze als Tatsuki lachte, en Haruhi kwaad weg keek . " Welcome on Maniga High School ! Ik hoop dat velen van jullie een goede reis hadden, en dat ook veel van jullie niks over nerveus moeten zijn ! " De man prate maar door en door, Tsunami heeft eigenlijk niet echt geluisterd . Als ze half slapend naar haar voor keek, maar Tatsuki schudde haar wakker ." Het is bijna gedaan ." Tsunami wreef in haar ogen moe ." Alle leerlingen die hier nu zijn, leerkrachten, ander werknemers welkom op ... MANIGA HIGH SCHOOL ! " Riep de man hard op .

Dezen schooljaar zullen velen niet vergeten .

( Lunch tijd )

De tijd ging snel voorbij vond Naru, als ze door de gangen liep samen met Kushina, Yohana en Hao . " Ik kan niet wachten tot ik mijn klasgenoten kan zien ! " Zeide Kushina ." Kushina lieve zus, eerst lunch , dan klasgenoten begrepen ? " " Ik denk dat we onze klas samen hebben Naru-chan ." Zeide Hao met een glimlach ." Hou die Chan maar buiten ." Was het antwoord voor hem ." Okay ." Yohana lachte als ze naar Hao 's gezicht keek ." Tja Hao ik denk niet dat er veel meisjes zijn, die u charmes graag hebben ." De 3 meisjes lachte als Hao rood werd ." Shut up ." Zeide hij kwaad en de 4 gingen naar de lunch room, toen Naru de deur open deed . Viel haar mond open als ze zag hoe groot het was, de lekker lunch eten ruikte zo lekker . Dat Naru al in de rij stond, om haar noodles te gaan pakken ." Naru wees beleefd ." Zeide Kushina als ze haar dienblad rustig pakte ." Honger honger ! " Yohana keek naar de salade 's, en trok een gezicht als ze zag . Dat er ook stukjes vlees tussen zat . " Hier ." Hao gaf haar één dat geen vlees had, Yohana pakte het aan ." Dank je ." Kushina kon haar ogen niet echt geloven, de school leek wel een kasteel te zijn . Haar ogen gingen wijd open, als ze zelfs een fles wijn zag staan ." Die zijn alleen voor de 5de jaars ." Zeide de vrouw Kushina merkte dat de fles ook niet open was, het was zeker sinds de werknemers nog niet weten . Wie welk jaar nog zit ." Okay dan ." Zeide ze en liep door, de 4 zochte zich een plaats . En vond één waar al een meisje, met kort zwart haar zat .

Luffyko was in de hemel, daar was ze zeker van ! Ze propte haar mond vol, met brood en pizza en slikte het door als ze een stuk vlees in haar mond deed ." Mogen we hier zitten ? " Vroeg Hao als hij naar haar keek, Luffyko keek naar hem en knikte ja ." Gha Mare Siten ... " Als ze door at als ze gingen zitten, ze keken met grote ogen naar haar . Als ze zagen wat Luffyko allemaal op at, Naru lachte hard als ze dan ook begon te eten ." Uzumaki Naru ! Nice to meet you ~ "

" Monkey D . Luffyko ." Zeide de ander als ze een hand gaf aan Naru ." Ik ben Kushina Naru 's oudere zus ." Glimlachte Kushina als ze naast Hao zat ." Ik ben Asakura Hao en dit is Yohana ." Yohana knikte ja naar haar, voordat ze haar koptelefoon op deed . Met haar muziek luid op terwijl ze een sinaasappel eten was . " Zijn jullie ook zussen ? " Vroeg Luffyko Hao werd knal rood, als Naru en Kushina begonnen te lachen . " Nee hoor ik huh ..." " Een crossdresser dan ? " Wat ?

Leloucia keek naar de tafel, waar Naru en de rest waren lachen . Ze draaide haar om en genoot van haar warm soep, ze begrijp mensen echt niet . Dat ze praten, lachen en wat nog allemaal doen tijdens het eten, bij haar thuis mochte je niet praten tot dat je alles op had . " Kan ik hier zitten ? " Ze keek op en zag Suzaku met 2 ander meisjes ." Huh ja ? " " Was dat een vraag ? " Vroeg Suzaku plagent, Leloucia werd beetje rood . En keek weg van hem ." Wil je zitten of niet ? " En dat deden ze Leloucia keek naar de meisjes, één had lang oranje haar en groene ogen . Ze droeg de zelfde inuform als zijzelf en de ander meisje, het ander meisje had groen haar en bruin ogen . Leloucia keek naar haar bord die behoorlijk veel pizza had ." Ik ben Shirley Fenette ." Glimlachte de roodharige naar Leloucia . " Ik ben Leloucia Lamperouge ." En dan naar de vreemd manierde groenharige meisje, die haar pizza at ." Ik ben Cc nice to meet you . " Leloucia kon zeggen dat zij en Cc een vreemd en harde relatie samen gaan hebben ." Zo hoe bevalt de school jullie al, ik denk dat ik mijn leven hier wel ga genieten ! " Zeide Shirley als ze dromerig keek, als of ze haar school jaren zag voorbij gaan ." Ik kan wel met jou eens zijn, maar zal er ook niet momenten komen dat ..." Maar Cc hield een hand op Suzaku 's mond ." Verstoor haar happy time niet, ik denk dat je haar hartje zult breken ." Leloucia gaf weer aandacht aan haar soep, die niet meer zo lekker warm was . Maar haar terug een goed gevoel gaf ." En jij Lulu ? Zijt je al aan het denken voor een vriendje ? " Vroeg Shirley als ze merkte dat Leloucia, al de hele tijd stil was . Leloucia keek in schok als ze haar soep uit spuwde ." Wat ... Wat noemde jij mij ? " " Lulu ! Ik vind het schattig mag ik je zo noemen ? Please ." Leloucia zuchte vervelend en keek naar Suzaku ." Ik zie waarom jullie vrienden zijn ..." Suzaku keek verwarrend naar haar ." He waarom dat ? " Cc rolde haar ogen als ze begreep wat Leloucia bedoelde, en Suzaku zo iets simpels niet snapt ." Jullie zijn beide airheads , dat is toch duidelijk niet ? " " Wat ? " Blijkbaar is Suzaku meer dan een airhead .

Ichigo zat rustig aan tafel met een paar ander meisjes, Orihime, Rukia, Rangriku en Uruya . Ichigo had liever eerst beetje alleen willen zitten, maar toen ze haar jeugdvriendin weer zag . Besloot ze maar bij haar en de anderen te zitten, zij en Rukia kende elkaar sinds ze 8 waren . Maar Rukia verhuisde in een ander stad, maar ze hielde nog altijd contact . " Zullen we in de zelfde klas zitten ? " Vroeg Orihime ." Ik zou best jammer vinden als het niet zo was, sinds jullie allemaal zo aardig zijn ! " Rukia , Ichigo en Rangriku glimlachte daar op, tot dat Uruya hun bubbel moest prikken ." Misschien wel, misschien ook niet Inoue-san . Ik denk dat er niet veel kans in ligt ." Orihime keek verdrietig ." Aw ..." Ichigo beet haar lip als ze dat zag, en keek dan naar Uruya ." Waarom zeg je dat nu ? Voel je beter dan anderen of wat, dat je dat zegt ?" Uruya keek terug naar haar ." Luister goed Strawberry ik heb dat niet gezegt, ik heb gewoon gezegt dat ..." Maar Rangriku kwam al tussen de twee meisjes, als ze hun een knuffel gaf . En hun hoofden tegen haar borsten hield ." Niet vechten meiden ! Dat maakt me heel triest ! " Zeide ze met een dramatisch stem ." Laat me los ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo als ze een rood gezicht kreeg, Uruya gezicht was zo rood . En probeerde ook uit Rangriku 's greep te komen, Orihime begon te lachen vergeten wat Uruya zeide . En Rukia maakte foto 's van hun met haar GSM ." Rukia bitch ! " Rukia stak haar tong uit ." And you love it ."

Tsunami zat samen met Tatsuki en Haruhi, aan tafel ze kwamen ook Tatsuki 's broer Takeshi tegen . Maar hij ging bij de baseball club zitten ." Hij is dol op baseball sinds hij 6 was . " Zeide Tatsuki ." Ik ga volley bal doen en jullie ? " " Ik muziek les natuurlijk ." Was Haruhi 's antwoord ." Ik heb als kind altijd op de piano gespeeld, zou stom zijn als ik het ook niet op school doe ." Tsunami dacht na wel sinds Tatsuki sport doet, en Haruhi muziek wat kan zij ..." Haha ik denk dat ik niet in een club ga, ik heb er geen talent voor ." De ander meisjes keken naar haar ." Huh wat bedoel je ? " Haruhi zuchte lastig ." Wat dezen loser je probeert te vragen is, waarom niet proberen ? Ik denk dat je vol talent zit hoor . " Tsunami bloosde een beetje ." Nee echt niet ... " " Ik denk wel dat je iets vind ." Glimlachte Tatsuki Tsunami bloosde, Haruhi keek beetje lastig als Tsunami 's aandacht . Op Tatsuki 's is en kwam er tussen ." Ik denk het ook ! " Riep ze de ander twee meisjes lachte .

Lovino merkte dat de tijd snel ging, als ze keek naar de klok . Die hoog en groot aan de muur hangde, van de eetzaal ze keek dan terug naar haar zus . Als ze met de anderen praten was, de jongen die hun helpte noemde Ludwig . Lovina moet hem niet, hij steeld haar zus aandacht van haar . Niet dat ze haar zus aandacht wilt hebben ! Maar het is vervelend als Feliciana, plots jou met rust laat . De ander was Kiku Honda, ze was stil en leek toch beetje verlegen te zijn . Naast haar zat een jongen te slapen, zijn naam is Heraclus Karpusi . Hij is meteen gaan slapen, nadat zijn broodje op was . Ze hoord hem af en toe, _' schattig poesje', 'bruin pootjes ',_ dus weet Lovina dat hij over katten dromen was . " Oi ! Luddy ! " Lovina merkte dat Ludwig verbleekte, ah moet zeker zijn meisje zijn he ? " Wie zijn dat ? " Vroeg een mesje met lang wit haar, en rode ogen Lovina 's mond viel bijna open . Als ze zag dat het een albino was, niet dat ze er iets tegen op heeft . Maar ze heeft nooit één gezien, en het verbaasde haar totaal ." Grote zus moet je niet ergens anders naar toe gaan ? " Vroeg Ludwig als hij naar zijn zus keek ." Ah jullie zijn broer en zus ? Jullie lijken niet op elkaar ! " Riep Feliciana verbaasd dank je om dat te zeggen Feli ." Fijn u te ontmoeten ." Zeide Kiku beleefd ." Hohoho kijk wat een schatje hier zit ." Zeide een franse jongenman, als hij uit het niks een roos tevoorschijn haalde ." Die is voor jou Mon Cheri ." Kiku nam de roos aan, en glimlachte een beetje . Maar ze bloosde niet zoals Francis gehoopt had ." Dank je ."

" Ola ! Ik ben Antonio ! " Riep de spanjaard die meteen voor Lovina ging zitten, hij glimlachte even naar haar . En keek dan naar de jongere Vargas, die terug naar hem glimlachte ." Ik ben Feliciana ! Fijn jullie te ontmoeten ." Lovina keek lastig als de 3 naar haar zus keken, ze keken niet naar haar . " Oh wat een schatje dat je zijt ." Zeide Francis ." Ik ben Francis ."

" En ik ben de Awesome Gillian ! " Zeide de albino Ludwig zuchte, als zijn zus weer een dwaas begint uit te hangen ." Oh en wie is dezen mooie dame ? " Vroeg Francis als hij dichter bij ging kijken bij Lovina, maar hij was te dicht bij in Lovina 's prive ruimte . Dat Lovina haar zelf verdedigde, voor dat Feliciana iets kon zeggen . Klopte Lovina hard in Francis gezicht, dat hij achter uit viel en verbaasd naar Lovina keek . Lovina keek met grote ogen naar hun, en voelde beetje schaamte op komen . Als ze nadacht dat hij misschien, toch niet iets verkeerds wou doen . Plus hij kent haar nog niet eens ." What the fuck ! " Riep Gillian verbaasd ." Francis is nailed ! " Zeide ze en begon hard te lachen ." Francis gaat het Amigo ." Lachte Antonio als hij het grappig vond, dat de grote charmer een klap kreeg ." Qiue maar ik vraag me af waarom ik denk verdiende ..." " Ah sorry voor dat ! " Riep Feliciana ." Lovina heeft het niet graag, als iemand te dicht bij is . Ze bedoelde het niet zo ! Toch Lovi ? " Lovina antwoorde niet ze keek gewoon weg van hun ." Dat is jou naam ? Oh dat is schattig ." Lovina word rood en Antonia lachte verder, Francis stond op en keek kwaad naar Gillian . Als ze hem verder uitlachte, Kiku maakte Heraclus wakker . En Ludwig wensde dat hij iets voor de hoofdpijn, had meegenomen hij had het moeten weten . Dat Gillian hem ging volgen ." Je lijk op een tomaatje Lovi ~ " " Noem me niet zo Bastard ! " Riep Lovina kwaad ." Mijn naam is Lovina, alleen Feliciana kan mij Lovi noemen ! Heb je dat goed begrepen ! " " Zo een vuile mond ." Zeide Francis teleurgesteld ." Hou je fucking mond French Bastardo ! " Riep Lovina kwaad en stond op ." Veee ! Waar ga je naar toe ? " " Ver weg van dezen idioten ! " En ging weg ." Ah Lovi ! Mag ik je nummer ! " Vroeg Antonio maar Lovina stak alleen haar middelvinger uit ." Is dat een ja ? " Vroeg Antonio verbaasd . " Als je wilt geef ik die wel ." Glimlachte Feliciana .

De rest van de dag waren er geen lessen, voor 3 dagen zullen er ook geen lessen zijn . Dus de leerlingen mogen rond kijken, en al in clubs gaan, of ander dingen doen . Leloucia liep naar de internaat die aan de ander kant, van de school is ze merkte donker grijze wolken . Die de blauwe hemel en de gele zon verbergen, het gaat zo meteen blijkbaar regenen . Zoals ze zeide op het nieuws, niet veel kans op een droge nacht blijkbaar . Ze kwam binnen in de meisjes afdeling, en keek toe naar al de ander meisjes . Die rond lopen zijn, en naar hun kamer zoeken zijn . Leloucia keek naar haar kamer nummer, nummer 13 dus de eerste verdieping . Ze liep naar de kamer, en probeerde niet tegen een ander meisje te stoten . Ze vond haar kamer makkelijk, en ging er naar binnen . Ze glimlachte als ze merkte dat het één persoons kamer is, ze ging binnen en deed de deur dicht . Ze zag dat haar koffer en al er was, de kamer was niet zo groot . Maar Leloucia vond het goed genoeg, ze pakte haar boeken het eerst uit . En niet veel later stond haar bureau vol, ze begon dan aan de rest . Ze hoorde getik op de raam, en zag dat het begon te regenen .

Lovina was haar magazine lezen, als haar zus bezig was de kamer te ordennen . " Oh dit is zo fijn Sorella een kamer voor ons twee ! " Zeide Feliciana als ze nog wat meer foto 's op de bureau zette, Lovina was al lang klaar ze had niet veel spullen . En ze moest alleen haar bezig houden met haar kleren en bed lakens . Waar tomaten op staan natuurlijk, ze keek naar Feliciana . Die dol blij is met zo veel ruimte ." Ik ga wat rond kijken ." Zeide Lovina als ze opstond ." Okay ! Maar wees optijd terug he ! Of anders ben ik bang ! " Zeide Feliciana als ze naar Lovina keek ." Si ." En sloot de deur en liep de gang in, de gang was eerst vol met de anderen . Die op de internaat sliepen, maar is het bijna leeg . Als ze om de hoek wou gaan, botste ze tegen iemand ." Ah sorry ..." Zeide Lovina als ze pijnelijk keek naar de ander ." Geef niks ! " Zeide Luffyko ." Ik heb een harde hoofd ik voelde het niet ! " Lovina glimlachte nerveus, Lovina heeft het duidelijk gevoeld ." Hey ik ben Monkey D . Luffyko ." Daar stond een ander meisje naast, Luffyko ze had haar koptelefoon op en keek op haar Gsm . Ze leek niks te merken wat juist gebeurde ." En dit is Asakura Yohana ! Wij zoeken kamer 27 weet je waar die is ? " Vroeg Luffyko ." Ja naast de mijne, mijn kamer nummer is 26 ." Zeide Lovina ." Kun je ons daar brengen aub ! " Glimlachte Luffyko ." Si ." " Was dat Spaans ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar hun kamer gebracht word ." Natuurlijk niet idioot dat was italiaans ." Zeide Lovina terug ." Onze taal is beter dan die ass sucking spaans ." Luffyko lachte een beetje ." Heb je Spanjaarden niet graag ? " " Dat heb ik niet gezegt ik vloek gewoon graag verdomme ! " Zeide Lovina met een rood gezicht, ze merkte dat Yohana ook mee luisteren was . Als haar koptelefoon af was ." Sorry maar ik ken jou naam niet ." Zeide ze verontschuldig ." Lovina ." " Ze is onze buurmeisje ! " Zeide Luffyko tegen haar ." Oh fijn je te ontmoeten Lovina ." Als ze bij hun kamer waren, zag Lovina Feliciana buiten staan . Met Kiku en een ander meisje ." Lovi kijk Kiku is ook hier ! " Zeide haar zus blij ." Hey ." Zeide Lovina ." Dank je Lovi-chan ! " Zeide Yohana als ze de deur open deed ." Noem me niet zo verdomme ! " Riep ze maar Yohana lachte maar, en zij en Luffyko gingen hun kamer in ." Oh zo groot ! " Riep Luffyko als ze op haar bed sprong ." Dit is mijn bed ! " Riep ze als ze haar tong uit stak naar Yohana ." Je doet maar ." " Dus jullie zijn van verdieping 1 ? " Vroeg Feliciana ." Ja nummer 15 ." Zeide Kiku als ze naar Feliciana 's kamer keek ." Wow wat een badass kamer ! " Lovina keek naar de amerikaanse meisje, als ze in hun kamer rond liep ." He wie zijn dat ?" Vroeg ze nieuwsierig ." Dat is onze familie in italie ." Zeide Feliciana als ze ook naar de foto 's keek, Ally keek even naar de foto 's . En lachte dan ." Okay he ! Ik ga Matilda 's kamer zoeken, ik ben zo terug Kiku-chan ! " Zeide ze en rende de kamer uit, de meisjes keken verbaasd naar haar ." Huh ... Okay ?" Als Ally haar zus 's kamer ging zoeken, dacht ze van waarom haar zus er niet in stond in die foto 's . " Ah Ally laat het zijn, er moet een verklaring voor zijn . Ga niet meteen in je drama mood ! " En liep door .

" Hey papa ! Het eten is klaar ! " Riep Ichigo als ze het eten op tafel zet ." Ik kom ! " Riep haar vader als hij de keuken in ging, hij bedankte voor het eten . En beide begonnen te eten ." Zeg Ichigo ... Zeker dat je niet op internaat wilt gaan ? " Vroeg hij als hij naar haar keek, Ichigo keek naar hem en zuchte vervelend ." Papa we hebben hier overgepraat en ik wil het niet ." " Ja maar u vriendinnen zitten toch ook op internaat ? " Vroeg hij ." Is het niet fijner met hun te zijn, dan bij u oude man ? Geniet van je school jaren ." Ichigo keek kwaad ." Papa ! Ik ga niet naar internaat ! Heb je me goed gehoord ! " Isshin zweeg en knikte ja ." Ik heb geen honger meer ." Zeide hij en ging weg ." Papa ! " Maar hij luisterde niet, Ichigo ging terug zuchte . Als ze naar het eten keek, ze pakte het op en deed die in de frigo . Als ze plastiek er over deed, en at nog beetje van de haren . En gooide de rest weg, als ze naar boven ging . Liep ze langs haar vaders kamer, de lichten zijn uit en ze hoorde niks . Ze liep verder en ging haar kamer in . " Verdomme ... Hou je in elkaar Ichigo ."

Tsunami zuchte als ze al in bed lag, haar ouders vroegen van alles . Hoe school was en als ze vriendinnen heeft gemaakt . ' Nog niet achter de jongens aan Tsu-chan, geniet nog maar van je onschuldigheid ! ' Zeide haar vader, Tsunami werd rood en sloot haar ogen ." Domme papa ..." Ze pakte een papiertje van haar nachtkastje, en keek er naar . Het was een informulier in welke club ze wou gaan, Tsunami beet haar lip ze weet nog niet eens . Welke club ze in moet gaan, ze is Damn-Tsunami voor niks . Ze kan niks goeds doen, wat voor zin heeft die club nou ? " Oh man ..." Als Tsunami's hoofd haar hoofdkussen raakte, viel ze direct in slaap .

" Goedenacht Nacht Naru-chan ! " Zeide Kushina als de twee naar boven gingen, en naar hun kamer gingen om te gaan slapen ." Jij ook Kushina-chan ." Glimlachte Naru en ging haar kamer in, als ze in haar kamer was . Zuchte ze en begon haar Pajama aan te doen . Naru vond haar school best fijn, ze heeft al 3 vrienden gemaakt, ze kijkt op haar Gsm ze heeft ook al hun nummers . Naru beet haar lip ." Misschien kan ik een goal maken ." Zeide ze als ze in haar bed kroop, toen schoot ze op en ze wist het ." Ik weet het ! " Zeide ze .

* * *

**Was het goed ? Was het slecht ? De volgende Chapter zal iets langer zijn natuurlijk, en anderen zullen ook verschijnen . **

**Maniga is een mix van Anime/Manga **

**Zoals ik al zei sommige personages zijn gender bendert, als je problemen hebt om te volgen . Kun je dat zeggen, en laat ik u weten wie dat zijn . Anyways ik ga proberen lange chapters voor jullie te schrijven, en dat er veel chapters zijn :) **

**Hopenlijk zullen jullie er van genieten ciao x **


End file.
